Where is my Mind?
by HeadinCloud
Summary: Now in college, Bonnie's highschool status means nothing and she is left bored & desperate for company. After a run in with Ron at SmartyMart, Bonnie begins spending time there during his shifts, but what will this mean for KR's relationship? KR & RB.


So, this was completely created from boredom. Go Team Loser! yea, that's me. So, who knows, if you really like this maybe, just maybe there'll be a chapter 2. If there's interest, you best believe I'm on it like Micheal Jackson on a ten year old boy (you really didn't need to hear that). Be patient with me though, because I'm a pathetic college kid who is too lazy to get out of bed before 3pm.

I'll do my best, and if that's not enough..._then too fckn' bad!!!!!_... 3

* * *

With your feet on the air an your head on the ground

_Try this trick and spin it, yea_

_Your head will collapse if there's nothing in it_

_and you'll ask yourself:_

_Where is my Mind?_

* * *

The frying pan sizzled across the stovetop as bits of milky eggs sparked lightly above. Kim stirred with poise and confidence. Breakfast was something she had just recently mastered "Ron. Eggs!" 

Enveloped in a massive comforter, her fair skinned partner skittered out of the connecting room, leaving the door open and trailing sheets from the bed onto the floor. He shivered as if a blustery storm had overcome the room. Kim shot him a glare of agitation, which for his own sake went over his thick head- just in time to smell the aromatics of the morning meal too. He drew in a heavy breath.

"Bacon?"

"Yup"

"You never fail me."

"Oh, thanks Ron."

"Not, you- the bacon."

Kim disregarded the comment and batted the eggs out of the frying pan with little trouble, dispersing them onto the paper plates only apartment bound college goers were so lucky to have grace their kitchen cabinets. She watched him slum over to his seat despondently from the morning weary. However, this could never stop him from finishing his meal in about 4 to 5 bites.

"Ron- chewing? Want to try it?"

"Sorry, KP, but it can't be helped. It in my genes- it's science."

She scoffed briefly and began picking at her own meal. It had been a while since the two had shared a meal in their cozy apartment together, let alone a conversation. Usually their class schedules conflicted as Kim was up at the crack of dawn, and Ron left in the evening for his, not to mention their hectic work hours. It seemed lately they didn't have time to merely bask in each other's company, much like their formative years had allowed.

Ron had sought out the nearest Smarty-Mart immediately upon their big move up North and ever since, he had been overwhelmed with school and his hectic hours. Working the night shift always put him in a complete polar opposite of Kim whenever they did on rare occasion spend time together at the apartment. Usually he would come home so drained that he would immediately fall asleep on the couch while Kim whipped herself up an instant breakfast.

Kim's schedule was no joke either. She woke up at about 5am to get ready for classes, which then followed an aerobics class she taught at the downtown fitness center. The pay was good, but the extensive workouts could get a bit stale day after day. On a good day she was called for a mission, but it seemed she was turning them down more and more in favor of her grades.

Ron had decided to skip class for today, even though Kim frowned upon it. Ron could still sense her resentment as she picked at her food with little intent to actually eat much of it.

Kim spoke in spite of her frustration "So, how've you been? I haven't seen you conscious in a while?"

Ron looked longingly at Kim's plate, but replied as if not romantically fantasizing about the wheel of good eating, "I've been good. I mean, I've been better, but I'm good."

Kim smiled affectionately as she noted the bags under his eyes. The poor thing needed a break, and perhaps one more Ronless class could be tolerated.

"Tired?"

His eyes brightened in recognition that she had understood his words for what they really meant. "Yea."

She scooted herself off her stool and landed a loving kiss to his freckled cheek. "How 'bout you go back to bed?"

Smiling gratefully, but with a leering tiredness behind his eyes Ron stood from his seat alongside the island tabletop and planted his own affections. With brief, but sweet kisses he exited, and again took shelter underneath the stealthy comforter's warmth.

Kim would clear the table, but all smiles would descend from her face as she was again, alone. It was very difficult to be alone, together, in a small apartment that seemed miles wide. The air was crisp and cold, and the sun had just begun to peak itself above the horizon and began leering in through the blinds delivering small slivers of light to the living room/kitchen.

Kim grabbed her books, purse, workout clothes, car keys and sports drink and awkwardly managed her exit into the waking and intolerable world of Ronlessness. It would be a long day.

………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
